Nowadays, there are many image-based detection methods to detect moving objects such as pedestrians and vehicles, and these methods can be used to detect moving objects around a vehicle and remind a driver detected moving objects, thus to decrease the chance of traffic accident. However, conventional detection methods use iteration algorithms to reduce false positives, the computation of which is complex. Therefore, a more efficient moving objects detection method and system are needed.